


Zizanie

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Invisibility, M/M, Superpowers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Saison 1] Claude s'offre un petit détour par les bureaux de Nathan Petrelli... Claude/Peter sous-entendu, voire Nathan/Peter en cherchant bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zizanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Tout à Tim Kring.

C'était une matinée ordinaire, si tenté qu'une matinée puisse être ordinaire à quelques jours de l'élection. Et si on oubliait les événements de ces dernières semaines.  
Il venait enfin de réussir à atteindre son bureau, après avoir été maintes fois retenu par les différents membres de son équipe, chacun voulant vérifier tel ou tel point, s'assurer qu'il était bien au courant de telle ou telle modification dans les sondages. Ils faisaient leur boulot, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Il ne put avoir de semblant d'explication que quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il ressentit, à nouveau, comme une certaine présence avec lui dans la pièce, et vit apparaître son petit frère.  
Mais sur le moment, il ne put trouver aucune explication aux événements de cette matinée qui aurait pu être ordinaire et banale dans un tout autre contexte.  
Cela commença par un papier important, qu'il venait de poser sur le bureau. Il se retourna quelques secondes à peine. Juste le temps pour ledit papier de disparaître. Il chercha sous le bureau, et lorsqu'il se releva, le papier était de nouveau là, et sa tasse de café royalement renversée dessus.  
Ce fut une des matinées les plus longues qu'il connût jamais. Dès qu'il tournait la tête, des insultes plus provoquantes les unes que les autres s'inscrivaient sur ses papiers ou sur son bureau, à tel point qu'il dût se résoudre à tout avoir sur lui. Les plantes se renversaient, toujours lorsqu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Au moment de noter un numéro de téléphone important, il fut incapable de retrouver son stylo. Plus tard, il se rendit compte que ledit téléphone avait été débranché.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre contenance, de se mettre à crier, ni de parcourir partout son bureau en espérant trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Oh, bien sûr, il était courant que des politiciens "perdent les pédales" à quelques jours d'une échéance importante. Mais pas lui. Pas Nathan Petrelli. Jamais.  
Au bout d'un moment, le jeu s'acheva. Assis à son bureau, il attendait le pire - comme si on pouvait faire pire. Mais il ne vint pas. Il sortit prendre un nouveau café, et lorsqu'il rentra, la boisson ne se renversa pas. Il la laissa traîner, pourtant, sur son bureau, un certain moment.  
C'était terminé.  
Le dernier mot était des plus sordides, et preuve de la plus grande lâcheté. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer sa rage sur quelqu'un. Mais il avait plus important à faire.  
Ne pouvant pas effacer le marqueur indélébile, il devrait rajouter une nouvelle affiche sur ses murs.  
Tout pour couvrir la dernière inscription, du plus mauvais goût qui soit.  
"J'ai couché avec ton frère."  
Une seule phrase. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir détruire entièrement ce satané mur. Pas seulement à cause du scandale.

FIN.  



End file.
